


The Strange Turns of The Night

by PettyMermaidsGf



Category: Siren (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, And Robb makes heart eyes at Maddie, Ben makes dumbass arguments, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Maddie makes them behave...or tries, Multi, Polyamory, Ryn makes marshmallow chicken, because you're getting an eventual OT4!, did someone call for an eventual OT4?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PettyMermaidsGf/pseuds/PettyMermaidsGf
Summary: Maddie invites Robb over for dinner with her, her boyfriend, and their murderous mermaid girlfriend. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Maddie Bishop/Ben Pownall/Ryn, Maddie Bishop/Ryn, Polymarine x Robb, maddie bishop/Robb
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	The Strange Turns of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Or, the one where everything's going just fine until Rynn turns on Robb and looks like she's gonna kill him.
> 
> But then something weird happens: she doesn't kill him. Instead, she has a total Stitch moment and decides to sniff the new kid out, bc sirens are kind of like weird alien dogs, right? Right. (Though I debated having her lick him - maybe next time?)
> 
> Shameless domestic fluff for horrible times.

* * *

Ryn sets the dish down on the table and pronounces dinner almost ready. Ben asks what they're having and reaches to uncover the aluminum-foil covered pan for a quick peek. She gives a playful hiss under her breath and smacks the back of his hand away with a spatula.

"No! Not yet." Ryn says quickly, as is her way. "Ryn said _almost_ ready. You don't listen."

"Woah, sorry." For the record, Ben doesn't look very sorry. "And I do listen!"

"...Mostly," Maddie says now, not even trying to hide her eye roll and accompanying smile.

And Robb just watches it all play out with his chin propped up in his hand, looking like there's nowhere else he'd rather be.

He's got to admit, he's no complaints with the way the night's turned out. They've hung out, put on an old movie for the white noise, and made elaborate theories on what celebrities would make the best and worst sirens. Ben says Daniel Day Kim would be a fantastic merman. Robb laughs and says he'd have to agree. Maddie declares that Rihanna would obviously be queen, and Ryn gets a dark look on her face before relenting, "As long as you are still my queen."

So that's to say, things are going much better than the last time they'd attempted a four-way-date - that one had ended in Ryn storming out of the bar when Ben made a passing comment about how she might want to sign up for English-learning classes at the local community college they'd seen.

She'd glared at him and said, "Fuck you, Ben Pownall. My English is fine, thank you" in perfectly enunciated, crystal-clear _rage_ before she left.

Even Xander had whistled at the carnage as he wiped down the bar, muttering, "Ooh, you fucked up, bro." Ben had proceeded to nurse the rest of his beer with a scowl before agreeing that yeah, he does that a lot.

For all their fights, though, Robb gets that feeling that Ben and Ryn are quite the pair - passionate, electric and quick to burn. He can see it in Ben's eyes, in the flash of his smile as he pulls Ryn close and presses a lingering kiss to the side of her mouth. And he can see it in the way she rolls her eyes and shoves him away, playful but firm in her boundaries.

Good. They need boundaries.

It's obvious why it didn't work out between them, _couldn't_ work between them, without Maddie - she's the anchor steadying the three of them, shoring them up, and keeping them stable. She softens the blaze that ignites between each point of their polyamorous triangle and blunts all their hard-edges and sharp lines.

"Dinner..." Ryn says now, carefully choosing her words. "Is my famous marshmallow chicken. With vegetables I washed _before_ cooking this time." She levels a glare in Ben's direction and says, "Because _someone,_ who I shall not name, complained the last time."

He guffaws and protests," _Ryn, the carrots still had dirt on them!_ "

Ryn brandishes her spatula at him like a fierce warrior with a blade. "They are good for Ben and Maddie's eyes!"

He looks indigant and says, "Yes, but with dirt still on them?"

And Ryn, for the record, looks like she's going to throw a fucking chair at him. Or maybe break it over his head.

Maddie cannot stop laughing and Robb throws an arm around her shoulders, lazy and warm. "Are they always like this?"

She gives him an easy shrug of her shoulders and murmurs, "Yes, mostly." But her gaze goes soft and warm as she glances at the two, smile on her lips when she says, "And I love them, y'know?"

He's absolutely delighted by the radiant, warm glow on her skin, even if he isn't the direct cause. It's just so good to see her happy and cared for and loved like the deserves. Because he hasn't known Maddie Bishop for long, but he knows she deserves everything.

And Robb meets her eyes and says, "I know. Just like I love you" with the same soft, fond smile on his lips and hopes it conveys the depth of his feelings. He doesn't want to scare her off too soon, obviously, but he figures she doesn't scare too easily given present company. Present company mostly being Ryn.

Maddie ducks her head and murmurs an adorable, "d'aww" and he kisses her sweetly. When they pull apart a moment later, it seems they've got an audience.

His girlfriend's boyfriend and slightly-terrifying mermaid lover are looking at them.

Ben and Ryn trade twin glances Robb can't quite decipher over the now-coooling dinner pan. They edge closer to he and Maddie and Ben says to Ryn, "You thinking what I'm thinking, Ryn?"

"Ooh, okay yes."Ryn turns her otherworldly blue eyes on Robb and says, "Lilo and Stitch time! Where I...am Stitch" with a sharp, siren's smile. He's beginning not to like that smile.

And he has no idea what the fuck Lilo and Stitch is or if he should be concerned. He thinks he should be concerned if she's Stitch.

It's a little unnerving to watch her attention shift and sharpen like a knife's edge until she zeroes in on him completely - her pupils, once huge and dilated, now constrict and narrow into slits. Like she's assessing his every move. Like he's nothing but blood in the water. Prey to kill and feast upon.

She walks towards him and he swallows, nervous. Maddie soothes, "It's okay, she just wants-" but he can hardly hear the reassurance over the thundering sound of his own heartbeat echoing in his ears.

His chair scrapes across the wood floor. Ryn grows closer. He's going to fucking die. This girl made marshmallow chicken and vegetables for her lovers and he interrupted, so now he's going to die.

Robb throws up his hands in what he hopes is the universal gesture for peaceful surrender and says, "Hi, Ryn. I know you're very strong, and very fast, and I'm sorry for interrupting, but-"

She's closing in on him fast and the back of the chair meets the kitchen wall. Fuck. "If you could maybe, y'know, not kill me, that would be-"

And Maddie gives Ryn this glance that does not seem to say _hey, please don't kill my other boyfriend_ but instead looks like _baby, we talked about this, no murder at the dinner table._

So that...that's a little worrying.

Had the three of them planned this? What, invite the new merm in for dinner, give him a couple beers to subdue him, and then gut him like a fish washed up to shore?

Ryn smiles that terribly sharp siren's smile again, all teeth, and then she descends.

And instead of facing instant death, Robb is treated to Ryn Fisher leaning over him and...sniffing him? He laughs, loud and high and nervous, because he's not dead. Awesome.

But this whole encounter just shaved off like twelve thousand years from his ridiculously-long hybrid life. (Okay, fine, that's a bit of an exaggeration.)

Using his brain for once, he decides to keep his mouth shut on that part lest Ryn change her mind.

She seems unconcerned with murder for the moment, though. He thinks he owes Maddie a very long, very sensuous thank you present for that later.

For now, Robb just lets Ryn do her thing - and she sniffs him with the single-minded focus of a dog inspecting a new toy. It makes him feel like a field mouse, nervous and trembling as he awaits the end. Just when he thinks it's over and they've reached a natural conclusion with each other, the siren changes course.

She dips her fingers under his chin and turns his face sharply this way and that, her gaze lingering on him as she looks and looks and looks at him. _Oh no_. Not this again. He almost can't bear to look into her eyes - they're so strikingly blue, a hypnotic jolt of color that makes him think of the frozen waves beneath a wall of ice.

The fingers of her free hand soon follow and she runs cool fingers across his cheekbones, his jaw, the line of his neck and then back up again...and he finds himself relaxing into her touch the more she explores him. It's a clinical examination, nothing like Maddie's touch, but it isn't as terrifiying as he'd initially thought. He distantly wonders and tries to ask, "Is this the song?" but the words come out heavy and weird and slow, like he's drunk or dreaming.

"We're not too sure, actually. It might be, but she doesn't usually take to new people this well." Maddie runs her hand through Robb's dark, messy hair as he leans his head back against the chair at a strangle angle, neck craned towards the ceiling.

By the time Ryn strokes the bridge of his nose and then runs her fingers over his eyelids, he's somewhere between thoroughly confused by the whole encounter, oddly calm, and drifting off to sleep.

"Does she do this with everyone?" He says as his eyes flicker closed. He thinks she must sit in his lap at some point, doesn't remember her doing it but feels the weight of her sitting over him, warm and comforting and strange. Her hair brushes his neck and tickles the swell of his Adam's apple as she tilts her head to look at him, fingers tracing over his collarbone.

He can still feel her gaze on him, but it's softer now. Still calculating, assessing, and cold. But not so...murder-y.

"Only with the chosen people she likes, man." He thinks he hears Ben say before Maddie presses a warm hand to his cheek and whispers for him to sleep.

And then he's out.

Drifting and safe and cared for.

He likes that. Being chosen. Being loved. Being cared for.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing but probably should. Next up: they actually watch Lilo and Stitch, maybe! And talk feelings!


End file.
